Doctor Who by Donna Noble
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: three years since Journeys End. famous author Donna Noble gets an interesting visit from one of her characters


"I would like to make a toast" he said raising a glass of champaygne in the air "to Donna Noble and her latest book

"I would like to make a toast" he said raising a glass of champagne in the air "to Donna Noble and her latest book. May it bring in as much money as the others"

"Oh sit down" Sylvia exclaimed pulling her father down into his seat "you're embarrassing the poor girl. Donna I am so proud of you"

Donna blushed as her mother and grandfather gushed about how wonderful her books were, how proud they were of her, loudly in front of the guests.

It was a party to celebrate the release of her newest book Sarah Jane Adventures, aimed for the little children, like Torchwood was aimed for the adults and Doctor Who was aimed for everyone.

Three years since her first book, and now she sits dressed in the most fashionable clothes, drinking the most expensive champagne, listening to talk about turning her books into a TV series.

Three years ago she woke up from the strangest dreams and began to write them down. She created so many characters that came in and left without warning. Her favourites were Rose Tyler the blonde shop girl, Martha Jones the medical student and funny enough herself.

All three of them were fantastic. The Doctor became a huge character, he loved and lost, he was full of angst yet so lively. She loved him like a child loves their imaginary friend.

She wrote many stories that flew into her head, it was like she was a spectre watching these characters live their lives and merely writing it down for them.

She loved them all dearly, and so did the public.

Three years ago she was a temp from Chiswick, now she was a high profile author. Yet there was still a void that needed to be filled. She needed some air.

She stood there on the balcony, staring up at those stars. Sipping her champagne slowly, closing her eyes and briefly just briefly she could feel the earth turning under feet.

"Well hello red you changed quite a bit since I last seen you" an American drawl said from behind her.

I turn and there stood the impossible. One of her characters alive and animated. His usual military coat was thrown over a tux. He was smirking.

"I must have had too much champagne" she mutters under her breath.

"Oh no sweetheart you are completely sober and I am completely real" he says taking her glass from her hands and putting it aside. He pulled out a Torchwood novel and grinned "love how you portrayed me. Completely spot on. That Time Lord brain of yours must have tuned in on my timeline"

She stares at him as if he was insane.

"You shouldn't have been able to remember" he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears "he told us three years ago. Never contact Donna, she won't remember, she can't remember. But as usual you find a loophole. We always do"

"We?"

"His companions. The children of time as Davros called us." He swigged her champagne and she slapped him "ouch!" he whimpered "the doctor wasn't lying when he said you slapped hard"

"You're insane" she informs him

"Most call me incorrigible, insane is a new one"

She rolls her eyes and at the corner of them she sees them. Martha, Gwen, Ianto, Mickey and Sarah Jane. Characters she made up, in living flesh.

"Impossible" she exclaims "it's just a story. You're all not real"

"I'm sorry sweetheart"

She turns to see her grandfather standing there sadly and her mother looking solemn.

"You can't remember, not properly" her mother says "oh I wish you could. You were so happy then"

"But these dreams, theses stories. It's the perfect loophole. As long as you stay away from the TARDIS you should be fine"

"This is why I am offering a job at Torchwood" Jack says "a chance to be Donna Noble without burning out. As long as you pretend they're dreams. That the Doctor doesn't exist. Then we're fine"

"And if I say no?"

"Just another story" Jack says "you had to much to drink"

"Does that mean that I won't get to see you again?"

He kisses her. It was quick and soft. But the perfect kiss anyway. He pulls back and grins "I don't know, we could go out on a date. I'll pretend to be someone else. I like my women with tempers and mouthy gobs"

Someone snorts and mutters "you like anything that moves"

"How about we do the date and I look into settling in Cardiff?" she asks.

He grins "sounds good. See you on Monday then. We'll make arrangements for the date then"

She watches him join the group and walk away and she grins. She knew deep down it wasn't all fiction. That they were all real.

She was still going to write. But Donna Noble, her character was never going to make an appearance…not yet.


End file.
